


Only A Mild Concussion

by theworldisquiet_here



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M, Make-outs, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldisquiet_here/pseuds/theworldisquiet_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Mild Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love writing about kissing that gets intense. This is just a short little thing I wrote real quick. I hope it makes you feel giddy. ~~I didn't edit~~ NOW WITH MORE GRAMMAR!

Breath raced in and out of Norman's lungs scorching his throat. But, it wasn't enough. His sides ached. His feet felt clumsy as they stumbled over every branch in his haste. But his mind was not on the malevolent spectral being that was chasing him. He was not thinking about his cramping sides, his burning lungs, or his heavy feet.

Norman was thinking, _Dipper's hand is sticker than I thought it would be._  He could feel the layers of dirt and sweat on Dipper's palm. Tree sap stuck their fingers together. That was probably for the best. Dipper's guidance was the only thing keeping Norman alive for the last . . . the last . . . how long had it been since he tripped?

"Is he still following us?" Norman voiced his concern aloud. Dipper glanced around, and then slowed to a power-walk.

"You okay? Here, let's sit down." There was a slightly mossy area a few feet ahead. Dipper collapsed pulling Norman down with him. Laying on their backs looking up at the canopy of leaves so far overhead, Norman wondered if Dipper realized they were still holding hands. If he moved in any way he might alert Dipper to this fact and then he might let go. _Or. . ,_ thought Norman, - _No. I need to stop daydreaming._ He groaned.

Dipper rolled over on an elbow and leaned over Norman. Dipper blocked the mottled sunlight from overhead and Norman's daydreaming went into overdrive. Dipper was saying something but Norman was so intent on watching the way his lips moved that he didn't listen to the words. He had to shake himself a little as if he was falling asleep in class. "Huh?"

"I think you have a concussion." Dipper looked concerned. "How many fingers?" He waved the his free hand in front of Norman's face.

"What?"

"Let me see your pupils dilate." He moved in and out of the way of the sunlight. Placing his free hand on the other side of Norman, pinning him down, he squinted at Norman's eyes, getting right into his face. Norman looked back at him. Dipper's concern was more than heartwarming. It was warming other places, too. His cheeks, for starters. But, he didn't look away. He stared back at Dipper. He stared at Dipper a little too sincerely.

All the muscles in Dipper's face stopped what they were doing. Norman continued to stare. Dipper still didn't move.

Norman was having internal panic attacks; his brain wasn't even functioning in words. Fear and excitement coursed through him so raw that he was beginning to feel like he was being stabbed in the chest. It took forever for his eyes to blink as quickly as he could make them.  _Please, do something Dipper. Anything. Tell me this is okay or, punch me in the face, please._

Dipper blinked several times very quickly. He relaxed awkwardly, his entire body was unfreezing one part at a time.

Norman's blood had become an internal roller coaster. He was dizzy. He thought he might puke before anything ever happened.

Dipper looked Norman's face over quickly, pausing to look at his mouth, before regaining eye contact.

He tightened his grip on Norman's hand.

Norman, still feeling a little sick, carefully moved his free hand to Dipper's neck. He didn't have to pull him down. When he lifted up his chin Dipper leaned in. But, it was so hard to close his eyes on Dipper that they were touching noses long before their lips met. It was a quick kiss for how long it took them to get there. They went though this long, awkward moment in the grass, the endless running, and all the years of their lives just to make their lips barely brush. Dipper rested his weight on top of Norman. So many things poured into Norman's head in that moment. And, they were kissing again. This time it grew quickly fierce. Norman pulled Dipper down onto him with all of his might. Their lips pinched between them and parted to let their tongues brush against each other. They were soft and more sensitive than lips. Norman could feel every taste bud on the tip of Dipper's tongue. He crossed it over and under his own, eager to experience all of Dipper's mouth. 

Dipper lifted their intertwined fingers about their heads and rolled his body into Norman's. Each boy's free hand tentatively exploring, and grasping at every new found place. Norman relished the freedom to feel this way. The bulge in Dipper's jeans that pressed into his own as they fought to feel each other through the thick fabric was ecstasy and torment. Norman's cock rolled a little each time Dipper slid his hips across him and it got tougher to keep his pants on each time. Eventually his hand found it's way to Dipper's waistline and he slid a few fingers under it. Dipper bucked once and then broke away from Norman's mouth.

"Fuck," Dipper groaned, out of breath, "I really like you."

Norman only had the brain power to nod enthusiastically.

"Please don't hate me after this, okay?"

"Never," Norman breathed.

"I've had a crush on you for a while."

"Me too." Norman couldn't stop smiling. It was starting to hurt a little.

"I just want to shout it, now." Dipper laughed halfway through this admission.

"Me too," Norman barely managed to talk through his smile. He took a deep breath, and shouted, "I LIKE YOU DIPPER PINES!"

 


End file.
